For Your Family
by FalloutAngel101
Summary: His cold eyes trapped her, unmoving as the primitive phaser trembled in her hands until her arms dropped shakily to her side, "Why can't I just kill you!" He leaned forward then, against the bonds, a devil smile playing on his lips, "Perhaps you've been the one needing counseling my dear." Bones/OC Khan/OC A tale of bittersweet revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in love with the new Star Trek and Khan! Had to make my own story so bear with me it's a long beginnning!**

Erin was neither anyone special nor anyone that exceptionally good at one thing. She was a psychologist with her specialty being biopsychology, the first in her family. The only thing she considered herself was strange. Everyone else in her family had been scientist or commanders in their time in Starfleet. Hell, her father was an Admiral, and one of the most influential ones at that. There wasn't any special treatment though like one would expect. In fact, it was harder for her more than ever with so many people breathing down her neck and peeking over her shoulder. It was always her father too. He expected so much from her and it was overbearing at some times.

God but she loved him.

Every day since his death has been like dragging her body over a field of glass. Painful. She remembered getting the transmission the day she was supposed to go see him before her reassignment to the Enterprise NCC-1701 under his command. She remembered Admiral Clevins face, the strain in his voice, the change in temperature of the air surrounding her throat. Heather didn't cry, didn't shout out in anger. That was her talent. Her emotions were hers to control. It made her a good people person, a good counselor too many of her friends.

She stood in in her gray uniform, face taut with less emotion than a doorknob. One could say she was as skilled as a Vulcan in the way she carried herself. She had her father's eyes, gray as a twister on Oklahoma in late April. Captain Kirk, one of the youngest captains she's ever encountered gave his speech in honor of the thousands that died when the ship crashed into San Francisco. Heather knew nothing personal of Captain Kirk only that from what her father briefly described him as; a brash but smart man who thought with his heart more than his head.

The ceremony was quick to end as the pole bearers did their routine and shots were fired in honor of the deceased.

A few fellow lieutenants came up and shook her hand, expressing their sorrows.

"I'm sorry Erin", an elder instructor, who had taken a fancy to her father in the past few months took her hand. "He was a brave, great man." The slight wrinkles in her skin gave way to the smile forced upon her.

"Thank you, Ms. Hallaway, for keeping him company as well."

The elder woman's grip tightened before she released, "If you ever need anything you know where to find me. To talk or anything dear." She turned and disappeared in the cluster of gray uniforms. People were talking, hugging and some were crying. There was a tremendous loss of lives and it would take Starfleet decades to stitch up the wounds created today.

Her chest tightened. She needed to get away from these people, to be by herself for a little while. Just as she was taking her leave a voice stopped her.

"Lieutenant West?"

Erin turned, meeting the depthless eyes of the Captain that was once speaking. They were slightly glossy, full of emotion but his demeanor still conveyed professionalism. She wondered how he could do such a thing right now knowing a little of his rampant history. He was handsome, as all Starfleet female cadets blabber about, that much didn't boggle her.

"Captain," She straightened.

He gave her a dismissive gesture, "At ease you're at a memorial. If I had known Admiral Pikes' daughter would be here I would have had a spot reserved for you in the front row."

Erin shrugged, "My father was one out thousands who's lost their lives. I don't need special treatment to honor him." She paused additively, "But thank you Captain."

Kirk just nodded understandingly, "Nonetheless I was wondering if you would see me at the Captains wing in Starfleet HQ at 1800 hours."

Erin hesitated, "I had planned on leaving tonight for Iowa, but it can wait if it's important sir."

He smiled slightly, "Believe me I'm hoping it will be. I'll see you there then lieutenant." With a firm handshake he was off to tend to the other Admirals congratulating him on regaining his post and expressing their own sincere thoughts on the situation."

She took the time to walk up to the coffins, draped in Starfleet flags. Her father was the first, as he was one of the most cherished Admirals of his time. His eyes and face conveyed only two things as she grew up: kindness and fear. He was always scared for her; she was, after all, all he had after he had remarried. For eighteen years the man raised her until her mother and he divorced once she attended the Academy. Though her family was divided the bond between them was always there by blood and by years of having each other's company and guidance.

Her pale fingers skimmed the deep blue fabric of the flag as she said her silent, final goodbyes.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stardate 2259, Starfleet HQ 1756**_

Erin watched the other Captains outside the door of Kirks office while she waited to be called in. They were all extremely busy, noses buried deep in data padds of god knows what. She could see by the creases in their brows and temples that everyone was on edge. It would take a while for things to calm down here. The atmosphere was still thick from the latest impact.

"Lieutenant West you're called in", the young, Orion ensign at the desk chirped before she went back to the billion comm calls coming her way.

Erin straightened out her dark blue uniform, which to many officers surprise, came with pants! Luckily when she protested enough they were given to her despite regulation. She took a deep breath and awaited the doors to whoosh open.

Spock was sitting at Captain Kirks desk, tending to some much needed personnel arrangement while he had to leave and tend to some repair authorizations. So many lives were lost on the Enterprise, though dejected; he had to find proper replacement before the week was up. He was only mildly surprised when Jims' 1800 walked in.

She was young, probably early to mid-twenties, with understanding grey eyes that mirrored her fathers. Her hair dark brown and braided back with the smallest of hairs pulled down over her ears. She stopped two feet in front of his desk, seemingly surprised at the absence of her intended host.

Spock picked up a personnel pad he was previously reviewing, "Lieutenant Erin West I presume." He stated matter of factly. The picture and of her and her credentials flittered up on the screen, along with all of her personal information.

She tiled her head, "I'm sorry Commander I was under the impression the Captain was seeing me."

The Vulcan gestured for her to sit down as he did so, "I apologize. He is currently tending to some repairing matters to the ship before we are to leave port. I am supervising this recruit on his behalf."

"Recruit?" her brow quirked.

Spock wasn't surprised the Captain kept his reason for calling her here a secret. He hoped he could be as convincing Jim appeared to really want to acquire her.

"First, I would like to offer you my condolences for your father. In the short time I knew him he appeared to be a well-respected, man. It's curious he never mentioned you."

Erin scoffed inwardly, "He was very good about keeping personal and professional separate. I've been in Iowa, serving at the local base for the past few years." That and he wouldn't allow her to see space until she's had a few years under her belt.

"Well I commend him on his ability to perform such a feat." He scrolled down the padd, "If I am correct you were to be stationed under your father when he regained command of the Enterprise."

"After the attacks my transfer was put on hold", I finished. "I'm due to go back to Iowa for another year."

Now it was Spocks turn to convey an expression. She found herself fascinated by the faces the half-Vulcan made, even though his attempts to hide them Erin's psychological training found the tell-tale signs of them peeking through.

"Indeed. Captain Kirk has expressed great interest in transferring you the Enterprise, acting as the ships counselor for the 5 year voyage."

This took her as a surprise. A five year voyage in space on the most infamous ship in the known galaxy? The first thing she wondered was why.

"May I ask why? After all, I only have a couple years under my belt as a psychiatrist for the starbase? The last thing I was is a pity transfer just because my father was a victim." She stopped herself, hoping she hadn't pushed her outburst too far.

Thankfully, the commander didn't seem bewildered at her questioning. "I, myself, asked the Captain this. New protocol dictates that a counselor be on board for the civilian and enlisted population due to recent tragic events. A five year voyage away from Earth can apparently take its toll on the human mind." He paused and read through her profile. "I have read your credentials and they are fit to assume the duties as the ships counselor."

Erin leaned forward and rubbed her temple. A five year voyage away from home? How would her mother react? Oh forget that it was time she got to see space after years being stuck in the Academy and the small town! Perhaps this was her chance to live up to her fathers' reputation, a chance to probe new emotions and thoughts.

Spock continued after moments of silence, "You have three days to decide lieutenant. There is no hurried time frame in your response. Though I-"

"-Yes!" she took him by surprise but immediately calmed down, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face as leaned back.

"I mean…I accept the transfer. I'll do it."

The small hint of a smile was back on her lips and as the tingling feeling of joy ran its way up her spine, she never knew what the journey would have in store.


	2. Day One

**Sorry the juicy bits aren't popping out, but I feel like the character needs a little more adjusting and developing. Your reviews are my inspiration so please keep 'em coming!**

"No…no no no we've agreed to this Erin!" her mother was so angry with the latest news of her assignment she was almost in tears. "I thought you hated space. I thought you wanted to stay here and work with retired Starfleet personnel?"

Erin sighed as she stared hopelessly at the woman through the screen. The captain had given her temporary quarters at HQ until departure tomorrow, the closing distance between now and leaving for five years was starting to make her antsy. "Mom, this is a big opportunity. I could never get one like this again!"

The woman ran her fingers through her bedraggled hair. It was early there and her caffeine-addict mother was clutching her Tarkailian tea like a lifeline in light of the morning news. "That's what Christopher said when he got his first assignment as a Captain…and look what happened to him! You're not going to wind up like him I won't allow it."

Erins temple throbbed, "Mom…I'm not jetting out into war with the Klingons. This is an exploration mission I-"

"-For five years! What happens if-two years from now you're light years out in space the ship breaks and some hostile species attacks you and-"

"-Mom!" Erin warned, feeling a migraine settle in the back of her head. Her mother was just like her father on so many levels she's amazed they got a divorce. Sadly Starfleet was the exact reason they had to separate. When Pike was just a recruiter for the local starbase they were fine. The image of them two laughing and hugging as they fished in the pond behind their home was fresh in her memory but when he was reassigned as captain turmoil stirred during her first year as a Starfleet cadet.

"I'm-I'm sorry Erin." She took a deep breath, taking a moment to stare off at some distant point beyond the screen. "I wish…I wish I could have been there for the memorial. There were so many things I wish I could have said before..."

Erin smiled warmly, resting her damp head from this morning's shower on her palm, "I know mom. He never stopped caring about you not for a second. But I need to do this for me and for him. Can you just wish me luck so don't go into space with bad conscience?"

The raven-haired woman smiled, showing the youth and vitality despite the grays lining her well-combed hair, "You'll do great dear…Have you spoken with David at all?"

Now it was Erin's turn to grimace. David West, late husband, a lieutenant commander in the Security Corps stationed in Russia, and married for only a year before they broke it off due to his secret life-style he refused to include her in. She never spoke much of it to anyone. They married far too early in their Academy years before they broke it off, and now she was stuck with the last name.

"No."

Her mom raised her hands defensively, "Sorry I know how annoyed you are when I ask, but I liked him!"

Mother liked anyone with a pulse to match her own. "You know we don't speak anymore and for good reason. Anyway, I'm off to handle some assigning measures with the ship." That topic never proved lucrative for either of them.

"Okay, message me before you leave port. And don't you dare forget to, I'm not afraid to take my own freighter and come after you!"

_Mothers_, Erin thought as she said her goodbyes and clicked off the screen. A small blip on the edge of her computer told her she had received a message from, speaking of the devil, David. It was a weekly thing, daily now that her father had died. He would message her, asking for a reply to make sure she's okay and that if she ever needed anything he would drop everything to speak with her.

Lies. Erin chuckled out loud and sat up stretching. She had an appointment with the CMO of the Enterprise in a few hours, so she began by going to the local barber and getting a haircut.

.

.

.

.

.

**1286.8 miles away, New Mexico (Starbase 56/ Area 51)**

Lieutenant Commander David West rolled his eyes at his padd as he walked down the corridor. She had ignored his past few messages, even ones offering condolences for her father. He scrolled down her profile, noticing her change in assignment. Normally he couldn't access this information, but his clearance had more than one use. She had once again been assigned to the Enterprise under Captain Kirk.

He stopped before the door guarded by two armed security personnel. The facial scanner passed over his features, double checking to make sure his clearance was authorized. A bleep went off and he was allowed in a single room that led to several other holding cells. There an aged man sat, staring through a two way wall. He was Dr. Zimmerman, a famous bioengineer specializing in primitive androids. These days most of his work is shrouded in secrecy, obviously due to the private sector of Starfleet breathing down his neck for more, advanced creations.

"Morning Mr. West." Zimmerman was never one for formalities.

"Doctor," the handsome Lt. Commander replied, "What's this emergency assignment about?"

The door behind West wooshed open behind him as quickly as it closed, "It's about progress Lieutenant Commander." In walked Admiral Clevin, a gray haired man who West always believed had the eyes of a snake: always watchful, always careful. It's no wonder he was promoted so soon to admiral after serving only a few years as a Starfleet Captain. He took a sip of steaming coffee then set it down on the table. "It's about our future."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific Admiral." West didn't enjoy riddles, especially on his day off. The interrogation room was empty, so what were they doing here?

Clevin gestured to the waiting room pressed a button on the console. Two, heavily armed security personnel hauled in a bound and tied man who moved, despite the bonds, with fluidity into his seat as if the cuffs and chains wrapped around him were lightweight.

West took a second glance then instantly recognized the face that had terrorized so many people, "Sir is that…Kahn?!" As if the man heard him his ice blue eyes rotated until they locked with his: sensing his fear and disbelief.

The admiral chuckled, "Relax son, he's good and bound. Not going anywhere."

"Starfleet Command specifically said all Augs were to be left in their stasis chamber." West couldn't believe they would even take such a risk. This man had singlehandedly wiped out an eighth of San Francisco City! They were still picking pieces of his ship up off the ground.

"That was the original order yes. We've been given orders to have them all shipped to the Mars facility for further study. The scientist there, accompanied by Dr. Zimmerman, are especially interested in them. They requested a live, thawed specimen, and seeing that he so willingly damaged his stasispod once we took him out. He's been chosen. And you've been chosen to take him there."

"Sir I have to protest using him. He's tricked Starfleet before, and the risk is just too much." He made eye contact with Kahn, those hard blue eyes almost sending a shiver down his spine. West has heard far too much about this man's capabilities. It took the continuous strength of a Vulcan to subdue him, and not even phaser shots were enough to bring him down. West was all too familiar about the history Eugenics War as well.

"I've spoken to command about this as well, but Zimmerman claims we can learn too much from this man."

The doctor came forward, unable to stay out of the conversation, "The healing properties of his blood are what interest us the most Lt. Commander."

"The lives of people are _more_ important", he replied hastily.

Zimmerman smiled, "Exactly. His blood brought Captain Kirk back to life just think of what-."

West looked at the Admiral, "-Tell me they're not planning on making more of him? That would be mass suicide." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the prisoner smile as if he could hear everything they were saying, which was impossible.

"You're orders are to transport him. Not to ask questions." The Clevins' patience was wearing thin. "He'll be under heavy guard and sedation until he arrives. No lose ends. No chances he could get free." He tossed a padd in the Lt. Commanders hands. "You're being assigned to the USS Aphrodite as its' Captain and leaving yesterday."

Leaving West flustered he walked towards the door but turned around at the last moment, "And _Captain_, no one is to know about this. As far as everyone else is concerned you're transporting boxes of medical tools and computers".

He was out the door after that, leaving Kahn to stare holes through the wall and straight at him, a tell-tale smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lieutenant West found herself dreadfully lost as she paused in the middle of the corridor. The map of the Enterprise was laid out before her on her tablet. She was a fascinating psychologist, but a god awful navigator. And it was to her luck that the Enterprise was almost completely empty as it was undergoing repairs in orbit.

"Damnit", Erin rotated the map on her tablet, "Ah", and continued forward then stopped, "No."

She sensed someone staring at her and turned around to find a rather tall, redshirt security officer and a younger female officer standing with an amused smirk on their faces in the middle of the hallway. Erin flushed in embarrassment.

"What?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing we were wondering how long it would take for you to realize the med bay is right next to you", with a cup of coffee in his hand he meekly gestured to the double doors to her left with the large sign above the door that read "**Sick Bay". **

She face palmed then glared at them as they laughed, "I've never been on a starship before!" As they continued to chuckle she just quickly sank away into the med bay. Erin turned and straightened out her hair, which had been chopped and layered to where it barely dangled above shoulders, just in regulation.

The med bay was much larger than she imagined. The bright lights, whirs and bleeping of computers on the ship were starting to make her nauseous. It wasn't like her facilities on earth. There she could always hope to see sunlight, yet here she was about to sacrifice 5 years of it. That fluttering in her stomach returned the flutter that made her question what she's doing. Yet there was also something that told her this is a journey that needed to be taken. Something about it would answer questions, and right the wrongs in her mind.

"Ma'am". A blonde nurse, caught her wondering attention. She was an ensign in the regulation blue uniform dress that all nurses wore. In her arms were multiple tablets. "If you're looking for the CMO he's in his office, but he's busy at the moment."

_Ensign Christine Chapel if she read it right in the Enterprises data base. _"Of course, but I'm the ships new counselor and he asked to see me personally today." She looked over to where she guessed his office was. The windows were on their tinted settings. "Lieutenant West by the way," she added.

The blonde nodded with a small smile, but West could see the woman was wondering to herself why a counselor needed to be seen by McCoy. "Well you can go on in then. I'm sure he's yelling at someone or something." She turned on her heel and went back to taking inventory in the med bay.

It appeared the younger ensign was correct. The moment Erin opened the door, the sound of a thick, southern accent filled garbled metaphors and curses assaulted her ears.

"I don't give hot flying damn if her credentials are greater than Jesus himself Jim! You can't just assign someone to my sick bay without me-" He paused when he noticed her bewilderingly staring at him from the doorway.

As a professional psychologist and neuroscientist, Erin was trained to gather hundreds of facts about a person within seconds and this was one of those fleeting moments she took to observe her CMO. She was sure, by his lovely attitude, that she would be counseling him soon anyway. He was a well-built man, judging by his accent and demeanor he probably grew up on a farm or in a rural area. His brown hair, barely showing light touches of gray was cut short and swept to the side over his rather handsome features. His nearly dark eyes, that displayed his emotions like a painting in a gallery, very prominently.

The doctor sighed and looked back at the screen, "We'll discuss this later Captain, McCoy out."

West cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt. I was informed that you wanted to see me."

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back on it. "Right. Well it seems that the Captain took the initiative to assign you to be under my command Lieutenant." He muttered under his breath, "Without my approval I might add."

Erin drew her brows, "I was told by the commander that I was to be the ships counselor, not a nurse."

McCoy studied her up and down before grabbing the tablet from his desktop, "It says here you minored in neuroscience, therefore when needed you'll be asked to be a part of the lab crew for research and study." He shrugged, "Sometimes on away missions I don't know. I'm still working out the details with the Captain."

Erin crossed her arms, "And you don't seem to enjoy that."

The doctor mulled his response around in his head and stood up, "Don't get me wrong I liked your father Lieutenant West, but Jim made the decision to add you to an important part of the crew without considering other, more qualified officers. Maybe he felt like he needed to, I don't know."

Now Erin could feel her temper flaring, but nothing on her body showed it. "You don't know a lot of things for a doctor." The sarcasm slipped between her teeth. Fighting to keep her cool, she mentally took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Perhaps actually giving me a chance will change your mind.._doctor__.__"_She made a turn for the door.

"Well Lieutenant I didn't mean-"

"-No need to change your words sir," she added cooly. "I knew what you meant, but let me correct you."

West turned back around and took a step closer. It was a move to assert her place on the ship, one that needed to be done despite barely knowing him. "I didn't ask to be put on this ship. I didn't ask for Admiral Pike to be shot up so I could get the good slots. If you don't think I'm capable, take it up with the Captain. Until then I'll be in my office, making sure I have everything I need."

McCoy watched her walk out without uttering a single word.

He looked down at his tablet that had her picture and credentials displayed. Though they weren't the most impressive he's seen she did seem to excel in most of her primary courses, and she had experience dealing with Starfleet veterans.

The doctor scratched his head, "Don't I feel like an ass."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Because everyone loves a little (R&R)**


	3. Let Me Sleep

**I apologize that I've been misspelling Khans name I'll correct that from now on! Thank so much for the reviews! Feel free to express any opinion in them! I like opinions, good or bad! It helps me become a better writer!**

**Oh and if you're wondering when Khan and Erin will meet. It's coming up in the next chapter or so. Thanks!**

Khan was kept completely immobile. The shackles on his wrist and the collar on his neck were signaled to shock him into a coma if he strayed too far away from the owner of the locking mechanism. The sand blew through his hair and across his paled skin. Even though he taught himself not to rely on such feelings, he missed the sting of the wind and hot breath of a desert. He enjoyed anything but that damned cell.

There two men to his front and two men to his rear. He couldn't help the sense of pride he felt in having to have such a large security team escort him to a freighter. They feared him, and were heavily armed too, photon rifles across their backs and a pistol at their belt. If they had been stupid and shackled his wrist to his front he could easily grab one and bring them all down before anyone could draw their weapon.

_Not yet._

Being in a cell for two days straight gave him time to think. That was their mistake. He took in everything about his surroundings during his meager times he was able to observe the security and that imprudent doctor. He heard their plan through the wall, despite them believing otherwise and nothing has stirred him to act more.

Lab rats. That's what they wanted to make of his family. They want to harvest their blood, synthesize their healing abilities and expand their knowledge. Starfleet made that mistake once, could they possibly be so stupid as to do it again? This made him grin to himself. Humans, despite all their passion of peace and exploration, were still humans. Kahn had to remind himself of this. All he could think about was war and conquering. He had no doubts that his kind were violent, but these desires were just simply enhanced which meant the people who created him... were no better.

Lieutenant Commander West was waiting for them at the entrance to his shuttle outside of the compound. Four security men were in diamond formation around Kahn, and that just reminded him of the uneasiness of the situation. If West had his way he would have his phaser 'accidentally' discharge into the killers face. He found himself questioning the intelligence of high command more often than not these days.

He walked down the ramp and up to him. The snake-like eyes of Khan, watching his every step, every move as if he had the capability to strike at any moment. David straightened. He couldn't show fear. It would only antagonize the prisoner and he would perceive of him as weak.

"Khan this is going to be a smooth transport, nice and easy. You comply and less damage will be done." He nodded at the security men and they grasped the prisoner's forearms. Khan didn't struggle. He only watched as West pulled out a hypo spray and jabbed it into the back of his neck.

West observed as Khan simply slumped and went docile.

"That was enough sedative to subdue an elephant," he gestured to his freighter. "Lock him up in the back. I've got a ship to get to."

.

.

.

.

.

**(Launch day 0800)**

Erin paced lightly across the plush carpet of her office. "So you've been having trouble sleeping because of these dreams?" The luxuries of a counselor were great indeed. The room was designed for comfort and peace. She had a mural on the far wall she painted herself, it was a calming piece to the otherwise gray room.

The ensign, leaning back in the reclining chair, sighed, "They won't go away. It's like her ghost is haunting me."

She jotted down some notes on her tablet, "It's because you're letting yourself feel guilt. You still feel responsible for sending her to engineering in your place."

He sat up quickly, "It _was_ my fault! I wasn't even _that_ injured."

Keeping eye contact was important at this recovery stage. Erin sat down on the stool across from him, "You had a concussion."

Kim shook his head rigorously, "No that's not enough. You don't understand."

She had to tread carefully. "I think I do," she whispered leaning forward, "You think that if you would have went to repair the coolant coils in engineering she would still be alive, and you would have died in her place."

Erin saw his resolve shatter through his dark, oriental eyes. He cradled his head in his hands, "Yes."

"But everything was so chaotic." She pushed, "The Klingons attacked without warning. She saw you were injured and went herself."

"She shouldn't have gone."

The lieutenant sighed inwardly. She had read the report over and over to get ready for this appointment. Ensign Kim had been on a mining ship a few months ago that was attacked by Klingon scouts on the border of the neutral zone. Before he could rush to engineering to repair the coolant coils he was thrown against the ceiling, nearly rupturing his brain.

"Your friend knew the risk Kim. She cared about you and went in your stead because of that. You feel the need to punish yourself because you feel it justifies her sacrifice."

The air between them went quiet. Kims face distorted into several confused expressions as he thought about her words, sifting them through his mind for some sort of comfort. He finally sighed himself, "I suppose you're right."

Erin smiled and tapped on her tablet, "I'm going to take you off the sleep medication your previous doctor prescribed you. I want sleep to try to come to you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

She saw him to the door and put a hand on his shoulder, "Think on what I've told you. The only way to truly get through this is to find the peace on your own, and remember you're next appointment."

He thanked her and disappeared along the corridor of cadets and officers getting ready for departure. She watched him, and sometimes when she watched her patients it was similar to a specimen in a petri dish. It was her first appointment of the day and she had six more to go. It was protocol that all officers coming on to the ship be evaluated for stress levels, post-trauma, etc. They needed to get used to having a counselor on the ship and learn to use the resources of acquiring such a commodity.

She plopped down in her seat, running her fingers through her now shorter hair. They would launch at 13:00 then their true journey can begin. Erin began thinking ahead, like she always had done. Five years of clambering about in space: probing the minds of each passenger as their minds and bodies get used to not being home for long periods of time.

Her door buzzed, and she sat up.

"Come in."

An old and weathered friend walked in.

"Hikaru!" She practically rushed into his arms. Hikaru had been an old friend from San Francisco when she first moved to the academy. "I almost forgot you were stationed here too!"

"Whoa!" he laughed when she nearly knocked him back into the hallway. "Well if it isn't my shrink!"

"Come in, come in!" The door slid closed behind them. Hikaru was her tutor in basic hand to hand combat, which was something she struggled with in Starfleet Academy. They became good friends after he asked her to join his fencing club. "I hope you're not trying to schedule an appointment, I'm booked for the day!"

He sat down across from her, "Nope, I heard you were transferred here and I wanted to see how you were doing."

Erin stood up and gestured around the room, "Could it get any better than this? Much better than those cramped offices back in Iowa."

"Yeah", he looked around, not really used to such a sedentary environment, "It's nice." Sulu stared at a large portrait of her family on the wall. It was of her when she was only ten, dressed in overalls. Her father and mother were wearing civilian clothes, which proved to look rather odd on the late Admiral Pike.

"I actually…" he hesitated, "Wanted to check on you. How have you been since..."

Erin's' face remained neutral. Hikaru remembered she was always good at that, tucking her feelings away as if they were something tangible that could be swept under a rug. It's what made her an excellent fencer. It was almost impossible to read her next moves.

"I am doing well."

Her friend wasn't convinced, "Are you positive?"

She raised her brow and smiled, "I'm the counselor on this ship Hikaru not you. Trust me, I'm alright."

"Okay, okay!" He replied in mock defense, "I promise I'm not trying to steal your job. I'm just being a good friend."

Erin grabbed her padd and checked the time, "Yeah yeah. Hey I have an hour before my next appointment and I've been cramped in here all morning." Stretching her arms over her head she gave him a mischievous look. "How about a few rounds in the rec center for old times' sake?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lieutenant Commander West was aware Khan had awoken halfway through his rendezvous with the _USS_ _Aphrodite_. It was hard to miss such a thing when you could practically feel the eyes boring through him. He had the freighter on auto pilot and he dreaded the next hour of having to sit through such a feeling icing down his spine.

"She's pretty," he noted in that gravelly voice of his. "Wife or sister?"

David had been looking at Erin's profile on the Enterprise, debating whether he should send her another message. The fact that he made such an observation from his isolation chamber in the back of the bridge made him even more uneasy and he put it down.

"It's none of your business. Sit back and shut up before I stick you again."

Khan, from his standing position behind the force field, didn't smile but his eyes lit up. He enjoyed touching the right nerves in people. Reading them like open books, "Oh but it is my business. I want to know who I'll be killing."

Davids eyes were blazing as he turned around and marched to the back of the cabin. David and Khan were about the same height, so intimidating him was nearly impossible with sheer size. David didn't think anything intimidated an aug. "Don't make me accidently fill your chamber with toxic gas aug."

Khan stepped closer to the glass, their noses only inches apart from each other if it weren't for the field, "How about you shoot me instead?"

The lieutenant commander deeply considered it. He fingered the phaser hooked to his belt and just chuckled, "I'm not stupid. You're going sit right there. Once the doctors are through dissecting you like the animal you are. I'll be sure to be there to put you out of your misery." With the cold, blue eyes trailing him, West turned and went back to his seat, the uneasiness never leaving his body. Perhaps that was his first mistake.

"You should have let me sleep."

.

.

.

.

.

**(1 week into the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Voyage)**

"Doctor those neurocortazine samples needed to be re-diluted an hour ago," Spock reminded from the doorway of sick bay. Spock felt like he was talking to himself as neither McCoy, nor the nurses were listening. They were all too busy with other matters, but nothing could wait.

He was in fact busy waving a dermal regenerator over the burns on a cadets leg, "Commander as you should know." He smacked the tool down in an irate manner and picked up another device, "There was a little accident with a plasma conduit, so I'm busy."

Spock wasn't amused or patient enough. Those samples needed to be brought to New Vulcan once they reached it. "Doctor, those samples-"

"I'll get to it Commander! Right away!" McCoy threw his arms up in annoyance. "You'll be the first to know when I'm done." He shooed the ensign out the door, or the ensign probably bolted on his own.

With his trademark cocked brow Spock left the med bay.

"Damn…pointy-eared..green…blooded." McCoy muttered as he carried the hundred of samples out of the stasis cooler.

Chapel laughed amusingly as she finished up on another patient, "You know doctor, you'd get done much faster if you asked Counselor West to help out."

McCoy grimaced at the thought, "Why would I want to do that. Why don't you get over here and help since you're all comfortable and bored."

Nurse Chapel shrugged, "You know I have no idea how to recalibrate that stuff. That's brain area and who better to call in that a brain expert!" She chuckled again, "Besides it would be amusing to see you apologize for once."

"I don't need to apologize!" He snapped and muttered; "I'll do all of these within the hour you just pay attention darlin'."

.

.

.

Lieutenant West fell down on the floor exhausted from today's workout with Hikaru. "That was killer!"

They had made a habit of practicing advanced hand to hand combat and fencing at least twice a week now, and she was certainly starting to feel the effects of getting back in shape after all these years. Sulu folded his wooden practice blade back up and tucked it away, "Not as killer as it used to be."

She threw her hands up, "Sorry I'm not as in shape as the all mighty Samurai Sulu here."

"You remember when we won the championship and got our picture hung in the rec hall back at the academy?"

Erin laughed, dabbing the sweat off her neck with a towel, "Yeah, you tickled me while we were taking the picture and I looked I had gas!"

"Best part of the year!" He grinned then winced when she punched him in the arm.

They laid there on the floor of the rec room surrounded by other officers, mainly security personnel, doing their usual workouts. It was a good pass time, a good time to get away from the daily routine especially for Erin. Depressed star fleet officer's takes its toll on her own mind every now and then. Working out was the best way to recharge and refresh

She finally sat up once her heart stopped racing, "I better get back. I have an appointment in an hour and I need to do some reading up on this one."

"Awesome." Sulu stretched, "Dinner at 2100 as usual, Chekov and Uhura will be there this time."

"Jolly good!" She grabbed her jacket and towel, "Ta ta for now!" Erins stopped by her quarters, showered real fast and fixed herself into her uniform. She expected Ensign Kim to return early as usual so when she saw someone pacing in her office it didn't come as a surprise. What she didn't expect was that it was Doctor McCoy looking like he was about to have a heart attack until he saw her.

"Damnit Counselor I've been lookin' for you everywhere!"

"Doctor?" She scrutinized. In the week she's been here she hasn't said a word to him since their little debacle in his office. "I was in the rec with Sulu. I don't think you're scheduled for today but I take walk ins-"

"No woman I don't need a shrink I-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath, "I need help re diluting some neurocortazine samples for the Vulcans on New Vulcan. The commanders been up my ass and I have less than an hour to do them."

Erin felt a twinge of excitement as well as surprise. When McCoy asked her to be a part of the science team, she hadn't expected him to actually use her. From the state of him, it appeared she was his last resort anyway. "Well I have an appointment in half an hour."

He put his hands together, "Look I know I don't have the jurisdiction to pull you away from counseling duties but this is important. That pointy-eared hobgoblin will have my head again if this isn't done when we reach New Vulcan. I'll owe you one."

The Lieutenant felt obligated to stick to her strict schedules with Kim, but in her latest reports he appeared to be doing fine so deviating just this one time can't hurt. "Alright Doctor, just let me send some messages."

After she sent Kim an apology for rescheduling their meeting, the doctor took her up to the medical lab where he had been working on the samples. His workstation was a mess, it almost bothered the lieutenant seeing as to how she was a tad bit OCD. The nurses were all next door tending to patients for small injuries. None of them had the qualifications to do anything like this.

He wordlessly handing her some samples and they both began working across from each other. Every now and then she would steal a glance up at the doctor. If he wasn't so grumpy all the time Erin would consider him a handsome man, but then again that was a part of his charm.

McCoy's brown eyes nearly caught hers before she diverted them back to the sample she was working on. He simply surveyed her for a moment before clearing his throat, "Chapels been pestering me about apologizing to you."

Now this took her as a surprise, but she kept working. "Oh did she?" Erin let a small smirk loose as she set a completed sample back in storage. "Why would she do that?"

McCoy muttered in his thick accent as he placed his own sample in the storage right beside her, "She says I was 'a rude ass' so to put nicely." He crossed his arms and leaned on the closed freezer door as she placed another one in, "What do you think?"

Insecurity, approval, regrets. His posture and rarely maintained eye contact told her that much. He was much too easy to read. She simply went back to work at the table as if the conversation didn't phase her, "The words I used in my head were a little more…colorful."

He laughed at this and went back to the dilution, "I'd imagine so. I'm surprised I wasn't karate chopped or something seeing as to how you and Sulu cooperate"

_Relationship Inquiry?_

Lieutenant West found out that she liked it when he smiled. It was like seeing rain fall in the Mojave Desert, it never happened often. She looked into the microscope, "We don't practice karate. Been spying on me Doctor?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I spy on everyone I don't know."

The man had trust issues, she assumed, typically a trait of the divorced type.

"I bet they still feel flattered", she kept her smile and looked up at him, "Especially if you take ages to spit out an apology."

McCoy let out an irritated huff but he was careful not to contaminate the sample, "Alright I'm…sorry."

Erin closed on her tenth sample and removed the goggles, "For?"

He rolled his eyes, "Christ woman want me to spell it out?"

"Precisely".

This he laughed at, "Alright, I'm sorry for thinking you weren't good enough. You obviously are and I owe you one for dragging you in here when you could have just slapped me across the face and slammed the door."

"Not going to lie sir it was rather tempting." She placed her final sample in the storage cooler and pulled off the gloves and frock, "That should be all of them."

"Happens more often than you think. Chapel once-" He was interrupted as he was staring into the microscope when she placed her elbows on the table and leaned toward him.

She prattled on anyway, daring to risk the move. "Judging from your accent and vulgar use of curses I'm guessing you're from the south, and by how you rub your empty, left ring finger you're divorced so I'm guessing you're free tonight?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Good", she chirped with an all too confident grin, "I believe I'll take your favor and you can make me a special southern dinner tonight."

Without giving him a chance to respond she flicked her frock over her shoulder and left the room.

"The hell just happened?" McCoy added.

**One word. Two Syllables. REVIEW.**


End file.
